


bigger than the distance in between

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Distance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s been months now, and Alicia still hasn’t got used to having to call Wade after the show just to hear his voice. She supposes she should be, considering all the time he had off because of injuries, but it’s still strange to think that he won’t be coming back on the road again with her sometime soon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bigger than the distance in between

It’s been months now, and Alicia still hasn’t got used to having to call Wade after the show just to hear his voice. She supposes she should be, considering all the time he had off because of injuries, but it’s still strange to think that he won’t be coming back on the road again with her sometime soon.

She gets to talk to him now, though, and she’s grateful she can at least have that. Wade’s an hour ahead of her tonight, but even if she were on the west coast and that difference was three hours, he’d still pick up the call.

“Evening,” he says when he answers, even though _evening_ came and went hours ago. It’s more _night time_ now, more _very early hours of the morning_. “You’re good, I take it?”

“Uh-huh.” Alicia repositions the phone so she can hear him just that bit better. “Did you watch the show?” she asks, though she thinks she already knows the answer.

Wade makes a neutral-sounding noise.

“I saw you, but that’s about it,” he says, and that’s exactly what Alicia expected. Of course he saw her: she texts him to tell him when she’s on and he watches that. She doesn’t blame him for not being interested in anything else these days. If he was, then he’d have renewed his contract.

“Oh? And how was I?”

“You were fantastic. No surprises there.”

The praise makes Alicia figuratively glow. She _knows_ she did well, but it sounds best coming from Wade. She knows he means it, is the thing.

“But I might have been even better if I had you there to cheer me on, huh?”

“But _I_ might not even be there with you if I did still work there, though,” Wade says. “Might be on Smackdown instead.”

Alicia hums, supposing that it’s true. That might be even worse than this, she thinks: Wade on a different roster, a different show, and not knowing if they’ll get to start travelling together again once the year is up. Everything being even more uncertain than it was before. Besides, he doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t feel like he fits there anymore, says there isn’t anything left for him but her.

“I guess so,” she tells him. “Hey – you know what’s _really_ unfair? You’ve seen me tonight, but I haven’t got to see you.”

“What, you wanna switch this to facetime instead?” Wade wonders.

Alicia answers the question by tapping at the screen to make that happen, and she smiles wider when what’s on the screen changes to show Wade. He’s in bed, too – bare-chested under the subdued glow of the lamp on his side of their bed at home. Alicia wants to be there, wants to be beside him, wants to fall asleep with her head against his chest instead of the two extra pillows she had brought up to the hotel room.

Wade’s smiling, too, soft like the light in the room he’s in, but then he narrows his eyes, not quite frowning.

“Is that my shirt?” he asks. He sounds amused, peering at the screen to get a better look.

“It _might_ be,” Alicia says, fingers moving to fiddle with the collar of the t-shirt. Of course it’s his. She doesn’t even have any excuses as to why she has it this time, not when he’s been gone for months. She can’t say that it just happened to end up in her suitcase, that it got mixed up when they were packing. It’s just – it’s soft, and it smells like him, and like this, he doesn’t feel so far away. It’s almost too warm to sleep in the t-shirt, but it’d be this hot if Wade were here beside her, so really… it’s like he’s there. Like he’s with her.

They talk for a while longer – nothing much, nothing heavy, but that’s just what Alicia needs – and eventually, Wade’s lifting a hand to his face to stifle a yawn behind it. Anyone else might feel almost offended by that, but it’s getting late, and he sleeps a lot better now that he’s left the company. It would be impossible for Alicia not to have noticed that. He’s more relaxed now, but he still needs to try his best to keep to a regular pattern. She doesn’t want him to slip back into endless nights of insomnia, especially when she can’t be there for him almost every night like she once was.

“I’ll leave you to it, then, shall I?” Wade says a moment later, and Alicia nods in agreement. It’s even later for him, and she needs the rest after having a match and before travelling tomorrow.

She blows a kiss at the screen, and _oh_ , and he actually pretends to catch it. It’s something as small as that that can make her evening, that can determine that she’s going to have a good night’s sleep even though she’s alone.

“Goodnight,” she says, waving at the screen this time, fingers fluttering.

“Yeah.” Wade nods. “Miss you. Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alicia says, her eyes right on Wade’s though it really isn’t the same through a phone screen, and she lets a thumb hover over the red circle there on the screen for a moment before she finally lets herself hang up.

She sets her phone aside to charge, switches off the light, and gets back under the duvet. Wade might not be here with her, might be miles and miles away and alone in the bed they share, but for now, this is enough.


End file.
